


Mine

by YandereBunny



Series: Snk Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, how do write?, loltags, rated for language, slight hint of Reiner/Krista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereBunny/pseuds/YandereBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir has always called Krista "her Krista". What if Reiner called Bertholdt "his Bertl"? Something like this, is my speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble fill for an snk kink meme prompt.

While training itself wasn't usually life-threatening unless you were dicking around and trying to die on purpose, minor injuries did happen from time to time. It didn't exactly help for Reiner that he had decided to fuck around with Annie and have his ass personally handed to him.

When the lump on his head was noticeably swelling up at dinner, Krista was the only one to ask what was wrong. To say that Krista was a sweet girl is to say that an ocean is mildly damp. “Should I get some ice for it?” she asked him, touching the lump tenderly.

“Ah, no. It’s fine. By morning, it’ll be gone,” Reiner assured her, before muttering, “God, will you just marry me, Krista?” Luckily, he'd said it low enough so that she didn't hear him. Unluckily, Ymir who was sitting across from him did hear it.

“Hey! You stay away from my Krista, musclehead!” the freckled girl snapped at him in irritation.

“Hah? When did she become yours exactly?” Reiner snapped back at her. And the two argued until Keith came in and told everyone to shut the fuck up and go to bed.

This sort of thing happened often between the three of them. Sometimes Bertholdt would get dragged in upon Ymir’s shouts of, “Hey Hoover! Come control your boyfriend before I do!” and that would just spark new arguments, varying from “I’m not his damn boyfriend!” to “Come the fuck at me, bitch!”

One night at dinner, Ymir slid onto the bench next to Bertholdt and said, “So, how’s the weather up there, Hoover?” A forced laugh and a restrained “It’s fine,” was the only answer she got. When you're the tallest guy in the entire squad you get that quite a bit.

“Is it? Well, I guess if it starts raining, you’ll be the first to know, eh?” She laughed and then put on a serious face. “So, I was wondering, most of the guys go gaga over my Krista, but you never have. You gay?”

“Wha-... What kind of question is that?” Bertholdt asked, going pink in the face. Ymir just shrugged and said, “One I was wondering. So, are you?”

And at that moment, Reiner came over, sitting on the other side of his friend and said in a loud voice, “Are you picking on my Bertl?” which prompted a room-wide silence. Of course this silence was followed by Ymir’s outburst of laughter along with her screaming “I knew it!”

And there was a lot of talking again. People went back to their shit for the most part. Some were watching to see what would happen next, and some were concerned with the steam that looked like it was coming from Bertholdt's very red face.  
“R-Reiner... think about where we are before you blurt out stuff like that...” he whimpered in embarrassment.

“If they didn't already know then they were blind, I say,” Reiner shrugged in reply.

“Say,” Jean began at another table, “do you think Reiner and Bertholdt could be...”

“Homos!?” Connie asked incredulously.

“Homos, huh?” Marco wondered about it.

“Definitely homos,” Armin finalized with a nod.


End file.
